naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukimi
'''Yukimi '''is the last living member of the Iburi Clan who travelled the Ninja World and later migrated into the Reaper World's Kusatoriku of Japan. First serving the Oda Clan as a vassal, Yukimi became the wife of Kageshito Oda, and the mother of Kagetoku, Kagezashi, and an unborn daughter. Appearance Personality History Like the rest of her clan, Yukimi's underdeveloped ability to become smoke made her vulnerable to wind, forcing them to live underground. She and her brother, Tenzō, would regularly go as close to the surface as possible to listen to it. One day, her clan was found by Orochimaru. Taking an interest in their abilities, he was able to partially stabilise their power by branding them with his curse mark. Telling them that he needed more research to perfect the process, the clan willingly gave Orochimaru several of their children as test subjects, including Yukimi's brother. Later, after Orochimaru abandoned Konohagakure, his associate Danzo Shimura sent a young boy, Kinoe from the Foundation Division to inform the Iburi clan of Orochimaru's situation. To Yukimi's delight, she believed Kinoe was Tenzo. To her horror however, Kinoe had no knowledge of her whatsoever. Trying to reconnect with him, Yukimi showed Kinoe around, including an old secret location. Word then reached them that an unknown person found the cave. It was revealed to be Kakashi Hatake of the Konoha ANBU. He was quickly taken captive by the Iburi. When it was revealed that like Kakashi, Kinoe's mission was also to capture Orochimaru, the Iburi attempted to kill both Konoha-nin. Refusing to let Kinoe die, Yukimi saved him and by extension Kakashi. Once at a safe distance, she possessed Kinoe's body and ventured into the outside world, determined to find the source of the sounds she always listened to. It was soon revealed to a carnival. There, she had great delight at the new experiences. After having much fun, Kakashi soon appeared, revealing that Orochimaru strongly wanted Yukimi and planned to use her as bait. Kinoe refused to let Kakashi and ran off with her. After learning that Orochimaru would come after the clan to get her, she quickly returned to the cave. Once there, she found to her horror that Orochimaru killed everyone in hopes that one of them had the proper blood to give him their smoke transformation. When Yukimi tried to transform, Orochimaru activated her cursed mark, incapacitating her. Kakashi and Kinoe soon found her and forced Orochimaru to retreat, but her body soon began to dissolve. Desperate to save her, Kinoe attempted to contain her with his Wood Style. Acknowledging his feelings, the spirits of the Iburi clan soon combined their power with Kinoe to finally stabilise Yukimi's power. After Kakashi promised not to tell anyone of the Iburi's existence, Yukimi parted ways with Kinoe, no longer needing to fear the wind and deciding to see the world. At one point after the demise of her clan, Yukimi meet a fortune-telling Psychic Style user named Yirang. Upon using holding her hand, Yirang began predicting into her future, much to her shock, and to Yukimi's confusion. Yirang tells Yukimi through three sentences; one is the migration to the world of rebitos, two is the encounter and affections with a descendant man of the "Demon King", and third is the creation of many great kings. While it became much shock for Yirang, Yukimi was amaze of this new experience and wishing to know more in store for her future, Yukimi ask Yirang to become her apprentice. Later after opening a "doorway into the world of the rebito" (and surprisingly travelled into the past by a single year and on the same month), Yukimi and Yirang travelled all over the Reaper World, giving out fortunes to people, meeting other fortune tellers, and seeing different places. It was a fun lifestyle until their next destination was Aichi prefecture in Kusatoriku of Japan. The city they were in is Nagoya, and unknown to her, it was the clan capital of the Oda clan. In the night, Yukimi and Yirang sensed a pack of Grand Savages, as they appeared before them to devour, despite her newly developed abilities, Yukimi was still no match against as they were aiming a vital blow to her. However, Yirang got in their way, choosing to save her pupil who she considered more as a daughter. Just when the Grand Savage were aiming to devour Yukimi, out of nowhere the rebitos of the Oda clan shown up battling and slaying the Grand Savage. The last of the pack insanely charged upon them only to be instantly slain by the head of the clan, Kageshito Oda. After hearing her late mentor's last wish, Yukimi decided to take her place as a vassal to the Oda. Part II - Goitsuden Category:Human Category:Land of Fire Citizen Category:Kunoichi Category:List of Grass Reapers